This invention relates to multiple capacitance capacitors.
In wound multiple capacitance capacitors, two metallized film electrodes are wound together sufficiently to form a capacitor of a desired capacitance, whereupon one of the metallized film electrodes is terminated, a metal foil electrode inserted and winding continued sufficient to form of the metal foil electrode and the common metallized foil electrode a capacitor of a second desired capacitance. Three terminals are secured in contact with, respectively, each electrode. As disclosed in, e.g., Rayno U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,812, an electrically insulating plastic film has been inserted between the metal foil electrode and the metal foil coating of the metallized film electrode in order to electrically insulate the metal surfaces from each other.